koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jagd Doga (custom)
MSN-03 Jagd Doga (MSN-03 ヤクト・ドーガ) is one of the Mobile Suits devised by the Neo Zeon forces commanded by Char Aznable. Its design is based on the AMS-119 Geara Doga, except made with Newtype pilots in mind. Its shield arm attachment likely draws inspiration from other Zeon MS, such as the Gyan. Utilizing the newest Psycommu systems under Char's research effort, the designs for the Jagd Doga were also implanted for his MSN-04 Sazabi. Quess pilots his customized Jagd Doga, which was kept as a spare vessel for Char's launches against earth. Though it hadn't completely finished its construction during its debut, it could easily gun down the Earth Federation's RGZ-91 Re-GZ and RGM-89 Jegan. However, its capabilities were outmatched by Nu Gundam. Jagd in German means "to hunt" or "hunting". Jagd Doga's namesake is thought to be a German tank model from World War II. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Fires a shot from firearm. Can be repeated two more times with normal skills. : , : Crouches into a defensive position and fires a burst of energy from shield arm protecting MS. : , , : A forward stab. If it connects, the MS's beam saber will completely impale a single victim. With the foe still attached, the Jagd Doga will raise its blade higher while detaching all funnels. It then fires with its funnels on the raised opponent. : , , , : Spinning slash, first cutting low before it rises into another spinning aerial slash. : , , , : Left and right slashes that ends with a stab. : : Summons all funnels to rise and hit foes in a pattern in front of itself. Players can direct their general path in front of the MS. :Combination : Same as ground SP attack. :Deadlock attack: Breaks enemy guard and performs a damaging kick. Jagd Doga's charge attack combinations (C2~C4) can be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rams forward with shield arm in front. : , : A vertical swinging kick. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using Gyunei's version of the Mobile Suit. *'Piercing Shot' - Beam attacks cut through enemies. *'Customize' - Item effect increases. *'Hates to Lose' - Temporary boost in attack when player wins duels. *'Instant Hero' - Battle ability for player increases in proportion to weakness of piloted MS. Pilots may learn the following skills when using Quess's version of the Mobile Suit. *'Shock Wave' - Emits a shockwave during SP attacks. *'Temptation' - Increased advantage when fighting pilots of the opposing gender. *'Beginner's Faux Pas' - Loses ability to block but attack increases. *'Fortune' - Greatly increases pilot's luck. Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn Changes have been made since it has returned in the fourth title. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Gyunei's version How to obtain License: Not needed. However, the pilot will need to be a Newtype or a Cyber-Newtype in order to use it. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Be friends with Gyunei or play as him in order to unlock the needed mission. :Fighting Spirit ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Space ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Gyunei Quess's version How to obtain License: Not needed. However, the pilot will need to be a Newtype or a Cyber-Newtype in order to use it. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Be friends with Quess or play as her in order to unlock the needed mission. :Captured Princess ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Normal or Hard) ::Location: Surface ::Limitation: Gyunei's Jagd Doga only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char An alternate method to unlock permission for Part 4s for either MS is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Gallery Jagd doga-quess.jpg|Quess's version External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits